Une si longue absence
by Julijue
Summary: Un bruit réveille une jeune fille rousse au milieu de la nuit...Oneshot HPGW, HGRW.


**Disclaimer:** tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à la très très talentueuse J.K Rowling

**Note de l'auteur:** ceci est un one-shot que j'ai écris il y a assez longtemps, mon premier à vrai dire, alors je vous en pries, soyez indulgent! N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis,c'est encourageant et très contructif pour un auteur débutant! Bonne lecture et Merci d'avance!

* * *

-« BANG ! » 

Une jeune fille rousse, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, se réveilla en sursaut. Le bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre ne faisait pas parti de son rêve, qu'elle faisait tous les jours depuis six mois, elle en était persuadée. Ginny commençait à paniquer. Elle était seule avec ses parents au Terrier, qui eux dormaient au rez de chaussé. Si ils avaient fait le moindre bruit, elle ne les aurait pas entendu. Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait en ce moment chez elle, et par temps de guerre, cela n'augurait rien de bon…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle enfila une robe de chambre, prit sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, et sortit de sa chambre. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle entendit des bruits de voix, dont elle ne comprenait pas la signification. Elle comprit rapidement que ces chuchotements provenaient de l'étage du dessus, ou se trouvait uniquement la chambre de son frère Ron, et qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis une éternité, depuis qu'il était parti…

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle montait déjà l'escalier et se trouva rapidement devant la porte d'où provenaient les bruits. Celle-ci était entrebâillée, Ginny n'eut qu'à se pencher pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce condamnée depuis six mois.

Trois personnes étaient présentes : deux hommes et une femme. La femme et l'un des hommes étaient de dos à elle, l'autre lui faisait face. En se penchant un peu plus, elle reconnut l'homme de face : il avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyants, les mêmes que les siens… « _Non c'est impossible…_ » se dit-elle. Il ne pouvait pas être revenu sans prévenir personne. Son frère ! Qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps…Elle devina que la jeune femme de dos n'était autre que Hermione, celle qui avait été sa plus grande confidente durant ses années à Poudlard.

Mais ils étaient trois dans la pièce…Le cœur de Ginny s'arrêta de battre…Elle avait soudain comprit que la dernière personne ne pouvait être que lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis son entrée à Poudlard, qui hantait ses rêves…Harry…

Un craquement sur le palier trahit la présence de la rousse. Ron fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux. Il avait reconnu sa jeune sœur. Mais celle-ci avait filé comme un éclair avant qu'il n'ait pu dire le moindre mot.

**OOOoooOOO**

Ginny avait couru à en perdre haleine jusqu'à sa chambre, avait tourné le verrou et s'était finalement allongée sur son lit, secouée de sanglots silencieux. « _Qu'ils disparaissent tous !_ » pensa-t-elle. Cela faisait exactement six mois et cinq jours que le trio n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient disparu le lendemain du mariage de Bill et Fleur, l'été dernier. Certes, Harry et elle avaient rompu, mais leur amour était partagé, enfin c'était en tout cas ce qu'elle pensait il y a moins d'un an. Non, Harry était parti sans même un au revoir, un signe…Quelque chose qui puisse la rassurer. Il l'avait abandonnée, et elle l'aimait toujours cette idiote ! Il fallait qu'elle se raisonne, elle n'avait été qu'un passe temps pour lui, le but de sa vie de « héros » étant de vaincre Voldemort , de sauver le monde…

Ginny savait qu'il était égoïste de penser cela de Harry, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisi sa destinée et qu'il avait vécu des drames qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'affronter. Mais ce sentiment de colère la prenait aux tripes, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre.

Le bruit d'une poignée de porte que l'on tire la fit sursauter. Elle avait tiré le verrou, ils ne pouvaient pas entrer.

- Ginny, ouvres, je t'en prie…

C'était son frère Ron, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle ne répondit pas.

- Gin, si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais devoir employer d'autres moyens…

Il persistait, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans sa voix, au contraire elle était douce, presque suppliante.

- Alohomora ! dit Ron d'une voix forte.

Et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement .Ginny sursauta et ses yeux brouillés de larmes virent entrer Ron et Hermione. La gamine aux cheveux broussailleux était devenue en l'espace de six mois une magnifique jeune femme, à la silhouette élancée. Quant à son frère, il avait encore prit quelques centimètres mais était devenu étonnamment musclé. Il affichait de nombreuses cicatrices sur un visage qui semblait s'être endurci.

Ron s'approcha du lit de sa sœur et s'assit à coté d'elle. Ginny baissa la tète. Ron la regarda longuement puis lui prit doucement la main. Ce contact la rassura et elle releva les yeux. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais Ron, lui, avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ginny, ma puce, je suis tellement désolé…murmura-t-il tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Nous aurions voulu répondre à tes lettres, on savait que tu te faisais un sang d'encre, mais si nous ne l'avons pas fait, c'était pour te protéger…Tu encours des risques que tu n'imagines même pas, rien qu'en existant…

Ginny le coupa, elle avait entendu ce discours trop souvent, et plus particulièrement de la bouche de Harry, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa détresse et sa colère.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? dit-elle abruptement.

Ron se tourna quelques secondes vers Hermione qui lui sourit timidement. Ginny sentit la main de son frère serrer la sienne plus fort. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit :

- Hermione et moi, nous avons quelque chose à annoncer à Papa et Maman. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on se dépêche, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps…

- Attends, qu'est ce que c'est cette nouvelle ? demanda Ginny, piquée au vif.

Ron lui adressa un sourire mystérieux tout en se relevant et en rejoignant Hermione, restée sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu verras bien… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une bonne nouvelle, Maman risque juste de nous en faire un petit malaise !

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre, Ginny, n'y tenant plus, se redressa et leur dit férocement :

- Et LUI, il n'a même pas le courage de venir me voir ? Je n'existe vraiment plus alors…

Hermione se retourna alors rapidement, et la fixa de ses yeux sombres :

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que Harry endure…

Sur ces mots, Ginny se retrouva seule dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura à chaudes larmes. « _Et elle alors ? Ils savaient ce qu'elle, elle endurait ? Non ça ne paraissait pas avoir d'importance à leurs yeux…_ » pensa tristement la jeune rousse.

**OOOoooOOO**

Une éternité semblait s'être passée depuis le départ de Ron et Hermione. Ginny était toujours dans la même position, recroquevillée dans un coin de son lit, ses longs cheveux roux lui cachant le visage. Mais Ginny ne dormait pas, au contraire elle était attentive aux moindres bruits de la maison. En fait, elle gardait sûrement l'espoir qu'il descende de la chambre, et vienne lui parler, la toucher…Mais cela n'arriverait pas, ils devaient déjà être tous les trois repartis vers de nouvelles aventures, sans elle, loin d'elle…

La jolie rousse ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un l'observait depuis de longues minutes. En effet, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais était adossé contre la porte de la jeune fille, et souffrait le martyre. Alors, sans l'avoir prévu, il prononça enfin ce nom, son nom, manifestant ainsi sa présence.

- Ginny… dit Harry dans un murmure douloureux.

La jeune fille sursauta, et releva les yeux. Ses cheveux roux lui cachant le visage, Harry crut qu'elle n'avait eu aucune réaction. Il pensa qu'elle s'était endormie et eut un sourire triste. Elle était si belle, si fragile…Il rêvait depuis longtemps du moment ou il pourrait revoir son sourire, entendre sa voix douce…Une voix l'arracha à ses pensées :

- Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir… dit Ginny dans un sanglot.

Harry sentit comme une lame de poignard lacérer son cœur. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là, les combats, la mort de ses proches, rien ne pouvait être pire que l'intonation de sa voix. Il l'avait rendu malheureuse, il le comprit à ce moment. Il avait tout fait pour lui épargner le malheur, la tristesse. Et l'inverse c'était produit. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner la femme qu'il aimait ainsi. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il était las de cette situation, cela devenait insupportable, pour lui comme pour elle, se dit-il.

Il s'avança dans la pénombre de la chambre et s'agenouilla doucement devant Ginny. Il sentit un parfum de fleur qui lui redonna comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Doucement, il amena ses mains sur les paumes de Ginny, que celle-ci retira brusquement. Relevant la tète, elle fit face à Harry et lui lança un regard féroce. Harry qui ressentit ce regard comme une brûlure, recula, une douleur s'insinuant dans son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser, c'était impossible, il en mourrait…

Elle commença alors à parler, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure :

- Alors tu as eu pitié de moi Harry ? Tu t'es dit qu'il fallait quand même venir faire un petit coucou à la sœur de ton vieil ami ?

Désormais, elle criait, et regardait avec fureur un Harry qui osait à peine bouger, des larmes lui brouillant tout à coup les yeux.

- Tu m'as rayée de ta vie, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Et en plus tu fais passer ça pour du courage ! Tu dis que c'est pour me protéger que tu es parti loin de moi…Mais moi, pendant six mois, je mourai à petit feu en me demandant si tu étais mort, si Voldemort avait atteint son but. Et JAMAIS, non JAMAIS tu n'as eu le tact et le courage de répondre à mes lettres…Six mois, tu te rends bien compte, SIX MOIX SANS NOUVELLES ?

Elle s'arrêta soudain de hurler. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet de ses paroles sur Harry, mais elle voulait une réponse. Elle voulait qu'il lui avoue enfin qu'il l'avait oublié. Les paroles de Harry ne furent qu'un murmure triste, mais elle parvint à en comprendre le sens :

- Je suis désolé… avait murmuré Harry avec la force qu'il lui restait.

- Ne sois pas DESOLE, hurla-t-elle encore une fois, ses yeux lançant des flammes. Avoues une fois pour toutes que tu m'as oublié et que tu ne m'aimes plus, ou ne m'as jamais aimé, et tu pourras partir serein, COMPRIS ?

Au son de ses paroles injustes, Harry se releva vivement et affronta enfin son regard brûlant.

- Jamais je ne t'ai oubliée, et jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer ! Au contraire, c'est mon amour pour toi qui m'a sauvé la vie. A chaque fois que je frôlai la mort, je pensai à toi, et je trouvai la force de combattre. C'est toi qui fais ma force, tu comprends Ginny, toi qui me permets de rester en vie. Pendant les premières semaines de mon absence, je transplanai chaque soir pour te regarder dormir …Tu étais si belle, et tu paraissais vraiment heureuse dans ton sommeil, tu souriais même…Je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être plus heureuse sans moi, alors j'ai décidé de ne plus revenir, me disant que tu étais plus en sécurité loin de moi…

Le corps de Ginny s'était affaissé et de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Harry lui tournait maintenant le dos, mais elle comprit que lui aussi pleurait.

- Oh Harry, dit-elle doucement, c'était de toi que je rêvais Harry, de toi…Je fais le même rêve depuis que tu m'as quitté. Dans ce rêve, tu me rejoins et tu me dis que tu as vaincu Voldemort, et que désormais on peut vivre notre amour au grand jour. Mais ce rêve ne s'est jamais réalisé…

Elle s'était relevée et se trouvait juste derrière Harry. Lorsqu'elle lui toucha l'épaule, il tressaillit.

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensai pas ce que je disais tout à l'heure, j'ai réagi de façon tellement égoïste !

Il se tourna alors doucement et lui prit la taille.

- C'est moi le fautif, je n'aurai jamais du te faire douter de mon amour…Alors que je t'aime comme un fou.

Pour toute réponse, elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, et ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis passionnément. Leur rêve à chacun s'était réalisé, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, leur amour encore plus fort que la fois précédente, si toutefois c'était possible. Après plusieurs minutes, ils revinrent à la réalité.

- Mais au fait Harry, qu'est ce que Ron et Hermione doivent annoncer à mes parents ?

Elle ne s'était pas posée la question depuis que Harry était rentré dans sa chambre, mais le mystère planait toujours.

Harry la serra un peu plus contre lui, et lui dit dans un sourire :

- Aha…C'est à eux de te l'annoncer, ils m'étriperaient si je le faisais à leur place !

Ginny fit une moue, prit la main de Harry et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de sa chambre.

- Eh bien je vais aller leur demander moi-même, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, dit-elle plus gaiement.

**OOOoooOOO**

Dans la petite cuisine du Terrier, régnait une animation que l'on n'avait pas connue depuis des mois. Mr Weasley, préparant du café pour le reste de l'assistance, ne cessait de répéter « Ca alors ! » avec un sourire joyeux et fier. Mrs Weasley pleurait dans les bras de son fils Ron, qui avait lui même les larmes aux yeux. Quant à Hermione, elle était assise au bout de la table, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et laissa entrer une Ginny rouge, qui tenait par la main un jeune homme au cheveux décoiffés qui faisait bien deux tètes de plus que sa petite amie. En entendant ce bruit, tout le monde se tourna vers le couple. Mrs Weasley se précipita vers Harry, qu'elle serra contre elle.

- Alors c'est vrai, Harry mon chéri, tu es bien vivant ! Par Merlin, que tu as grandis ! dit-elle affectueusement en lui ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux. Viens boire un petit café, et mange autant que tu veux !

Harry ne semblait plus jamais vouloir détacher sa main de celle de Ginny, qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque Mrs Weasley vit leurs mains entrelacées, elle eut elle aussi un immense sourire, en laissant échapper un « Enfin !» soulagé.

Mais Ginny, qui n'avait pas assouvit sa curiosité, se tourna vivement vers son frère qui s'était rapproché de Hermione.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis Ron, fière comme un paon prit doucement la main de Hermione dans la sienne et dit :

- Hermione et moi on est fiancé !

Ron embrassa tendrement la jeune femme puis dut faire un pas en arrière lorsque Ginny lui sauta dans les bras en criant :

- Je le savais que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard ! Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ?

Hermione prit la parole :

- Ca va bientôt faire trois mois ! Ca parait peut-être précipité comme décision, mais nous ne voulons pas perdre de temps, avec la guerre et la présence de Voldemort, on veut vraiment montrer à tout le monde qu'on s'aime, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Elle fixa Ron en souriant doucement, puis reprit :

- Et ça peut donner de l'espoir autour de nous, montrer que la vie ne s'arrête pas à cause de Voldemort ! termina-t-elle en regardant alternativement Harry et Ginny, qui avait rejoint le jeune homme.

Harry fixa la jeune rousse, et serra sa main fortement. Sentant la pression sur sa paume, elle se retourna, et lui adressa un sourire lumineux, qui fit manquer un battement à son cœur.

« _Et bientôt ce sera notre tour Ginny, tu verras…_ » pensa-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

**OOOoooOOO**


End file.
